Just to be sure
by nandahimehass
Summary: Momotarou begins questioning his sexuality and asks his cute team captain for some help. Things were supposed to stop once Momo was sure about how he felt towards the same sex, but will it really? -I do not own the characters nor anime from which they are part of. - WARNING: Explicit homo-erotic content, bad language, graphic sex. pairing: Momotori.


Lately, Momotarou felt that there was something missing from his life. Though he'd tried everything he could, no cute girl ever seemed to like him enough to even hang around him for longer than five minutes. The worst part was that he, himself, had begun feeling less and less willing to go after them. But the shame of not doing what was expected of him just made Momo try even harder. Now, there he laid on the bunk bed, fresh out of a rejection yet again. The girl, Kyouko, was a first-year, dark hair, rosy cheeks… She looked like a doll. Still, he did not even feel disappointed after she'd turned him away; Of course he felt sad, being rejected is never easy, though it was as is he expected that response already. The swimmer sighed, laughing a bit at himself.

That was when Nitori came in. Fresh out of the shower with a white and yellow Donald , the duck V-neck and light blue shorts. It was plain on the boy's face that he'd heard about Momotarou's rejection. Well, it was nearly impossible not to know since here and now Momo's attempts at becoming the Japanese Casanova were a main theme during the end of practice; And Nitori, as the captain, always ended up getting to know things, even if Momo hadn't told him before, which he usually did.

"Momo-kun?" Aiichiro asked, dropping his bag near the bed and approaching his roommate with a soft tone. "Are you alright…? I kind of heard about what happened with kyouko-san…I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Ai-senpai." The second-year sat up, messing his own hair and turning to look up at his friend. "I expected that anyway… I've been having really…I think I should give the girls a time-out."

"Well, that'd give you more time to concentrate on practice and study." Ai gave his friend a gentle smile and moved to join him on the bed, though at a safe distance that wouldn't help each another's personal space. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess…" Momo began, groaning and sinking his head on Nitori's lap, blowing away the whole idea of protecting personal space the other had had in mind. "You know… I really like cute girls and all but… I kind of don't seem to care that much about them anymore and…I don't know, it feels like I have to prove something."

"You don't have to prove anything." Nitori put a hand on Momo's hair, caressing it almost as if he was petting a dog. The other enjoyed the proximity and moved a tad closer as Aiichiro continued speaking. "It seems to me… and I may be right… that the person you want to prove something to is yourself." Momo turned on his back, looking up at Nitori with a confused though interested expression. "I think that because I've been through the same thing. I wanted so desperately to feel like I could swim faster and lower my time that I didn't even notice I was doing it all wrong until Yamazaki-senpai came to help me."

"It's funny because you did it all perfectly for Rin-senpai and when it came to you…"

"I wasn't thinking straight… My mind was all crazy and obsessed with making me believe I wasn't worthless." Nitori forced a smile there, it was not easy for him to open up to anyone at all. He was usually the one doing the listening and not the talking.

"I guess I'm not…" Momo put a hand on his eyes, in an attempt to cover a very reddened face; still, he held on a confused smile. "I'm also doing this thing… you know… the not thinking straight thing."

"Momo-kun… I'm not exactly the best person to talk about this, the worst, I guess but I'll try." Nitori began, reddening a bit himself. "Girls…well… A relationship is something very special and…"

"Ai, you don't understand…" Momo interrupted with a frustrated groan as the second hand followed the first, covering his face. Aiichiro began getting seriously worried about his friend's well-being, and a tad ocnfused as well. "I'm not thinking _straight._ I haven't been thinking s _traight_ for a while and it scares me!"

"So… you're telling me…"

"I' telling you I think… I'm getting weird thoughts over guys. Thoughts I only had about girls." Momo admitted, moving to sit back up, leaning his elbows on his knees and the head on his hands. The awkward silence that followed wasn't half as long as he'd thought it would.

"Momo-kun… you know… That's not that bad. I mean, it's a hard path and all but there is nothing wrong about liking guys at all, either f you're bi our gay." Ai put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Momo turned his head, thankful and relieved at his friend's acceptance.

"I'm scared… What if my parents find out? And big brother? And if everybody finds out, what are they gonna say about you? I mean, you're my roommate and all."

"Nothing they don't already, Momo-kun. I'm gay."

"Wait…what? You are?"

Nitori nodded, looking away for a few seconds in embarrassment. He had no shame of his sexuality but it was rare for him to speak about it so openly. He had had trouble coming out on the previous year but even that had been pretty silent and even those who pick on him were few –He partly had Rin and Sousuke to thank for that.

"I am."

"What's it like?" The question took Nitori by surprise. That wasn't someone picking on him, nor was it a straight guy trying to get 'how two guys get it on'. That was Momo, feeling helpless and scared, desperately trying to understand himself.

"Well. It's… not different than it is with girls, I guess. You see someone and you feel attraction, you fall in love or just want to make-out… except it's two guys." Momo kept looking at him for a few moments, taking it all in, it seemed. It wasn't difficult to understand because nothing really did change. Only a few body parts, actually. However, Momotarou remained uneasy, wondering if he was going through a phase, if he really swung that way towards boys or if it was a precipitated assumption.

"I don't know… Like, I… have those kind of thoughts with boys too but I don't know if I could get… well, turned on by one. I've never…" If the second-year was embarrassed, his upper-classman was a thousand times more. He had had that same kind of thought before, when he was wondering about his own sexuality, it was natural. Still, it nearly seemed now that Momo was seeking his advice because he assumed him to be…experienced on the matter, which he was not –Save for a few clumsy hand jobs and giving head, he had been told he was good at that.

"Me neither… I mean, the real thing." Nitori admitted, not wishing to go into details.

"Is it disgusting? I mean… I have this idea that I have to try and… get with a guy to see if I really want this, if I really am… what I think I am." Momotarou admitted, itching the nape of his neck in embarrassment. "Like, going to a night club or something... But I'm afraid I'll find out I'm not and people will see me and tell everybody and I don't know!" He groaned, sinking his head on his hands again.

"Momo-kun… perhaps it's best to try it with someone you trust." Nitori flustered, having understood where that conversation was going. Still, he always believed, and was many times told, that it was best to experiment with people he knew and trusted than with complete strangers who probably would not respect you enough to stop if you regretted your decision, nor would they keep your secret if there was nothing in it for them.

"Ai-senpai… are you saying you'd do this for me?" Momo was dumbstruck and yet incredibly excited. He knew it would be safe if it was wit Ai-senpai. Besides, out of all guys he knew, Aiichiro was probably the cutest, so that was a plus.

"I wouldn't mind it… I mean, if it would be of any help." Just where was his head to even suggest such a thing? Nitori mentally slapped himself. That was just Momo, needing help to understand himself; still what he required was very personal. It was as if he was re-watching a movie on the back of his head. He had seen that happen before. "But there will be just that, once you're sure, one way or another, that'll be it."

"Sure! Like, I wouldn't want to take advantage of you." Momo promised with a determined look on his face." But…er… How do we do this?" He was not even sure what they were going to do in the first place. None of the swimmers were. His heart was racing in anticipation and his eyes would not leave his roommate.

"Well…" Now, that was embarrassing. "First you can tell me what to do and see if you can get a reaction. " He suggested with a clumsy smile. Nitori was not used to that kind of thing, specially when he had boundaries to keep himself from touching. Any movement made wrong and it could change the way Momo looked at him entirely. Momo, on he other hand, seemed very excited by the whole thing, which made him question if they actually needed to do that in the first place.

"And if I run out of ideas you'll just act natural?"

"That's a way to put it."

"Ok…" Momotarou took a deep breath and so did Aiichirou. Both boys looked at one another for a few seconds before Ai finally stood up before Momo and gave him an embarrassed smile. It almost made Momo feel sorry he was making Nitori do that but he volunteered, right? He wanted to do that, to help him!

"So… what do you want me to do?"

"T…Take off your shirt." Momo asked. It was both cute and embarrassing how fast Nitori's face got unbelievably red with just that. The grey-haired swimmer nodded and did as he was told, making sure to make it slow; he was not undressing to go into the pool for crying out loud. Momotarou stared at his body with interest and a hint of red on his cheeks. He had seen Ai shirtless before, that was no news. Yet, this was different, Aiichiro was undressing for him and him alone. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes…" Ai hesitated for a second but approached, standing in-between Momo's opened legs as this one struggled with raising a hand and slowly touching his chest, which made plain obvious how fast Nitori's heart was racing. Momo had been allowed to look before, but never touch. This was a whole new level, and once the second-year was confident enough, his other hand joined the first and he was now feeling Nitori's chest and belly as if he was an sculpture. Though Momo though it wasn't far from that, Nitori was pale like marble and apparently flawless; he would not be surprised to see a statue that resembled him somewhere.

Momo's fingers were cold. They brushed against the muscles Ai was still working on growing, each line and each curve. He ran a finger on his hipbones and them up at his chest. That was when Ai flustered and even harder and let out an embarrassed sound? Just what was that? Momo repeated his action and got the same response, which made him conclude two things; 1. Nitori was sensitive on his nipples. 2. His moans were fucking sexy.

"Can I call you just 'Ai' during this?" Momotarou asked, taking Nitori's hands on his own, they were cold and a bit sweaty out of nervousness, and brought them to touch his face. Nitori agreed with a silent nod, now looking straight at his friend. "Do you like it when your nipples are touched, Ai?" He asked, with interest.

"I…yes, I do, Momo." That was getting out of hand, when it came to embarrassment. The worst part was that Aiichiro was beginning to get excited as well.

"Sit on my lap, facing me, can you do that…?" Momo asked; and by the look on his face it took him a lot of courage to say, or even admit it. Ai recalled again why they were doing that and did not give any verbal answer, instead, he just straddled Momo's hips and did as he was told, looking at a very flustered Momotarou while he, himself, felt his cheeks burn intensively. Momo, who still had his hands on his own, guided them to his shirt so slowly Nitori thought he was going to ask them to stop, though he took a deep breath and finally spoke again." Take my shirt off."

Aiichiro did as he was told, pulling the yellow and orange t-shirt off of Momotarou. A little edge of envy hit him for a second as his eyes landed on Momo's muscles. He built up way easier than himself and it looked amazing. That was when envy began turning into something else. Momo's hands returned to his body, which made him shiver just very slightly and carefully lay his own hands over Momo's shoulders. "Momo…"

"If you want me to stop I will, you don't have to do this," Momo stopped immediately, afraid he'd gone too far, but Nitori's welcoming embarrassed smile returned to his features and made him relax a bit.

"I don't want to stop, it's ok." He assured, putting a hand on his friend's cheek. That was personal and…it felt good. Momo, then nodded with his happy puppy eyes and let his hands return to Aiichiro's body, now mapping his back, specially the lower back as a matter of fact.

"Can we kiss?" Momo asked, looking away. Touching was one thing, but kissing. That was different and Nitori was not exactly the kind of person who would let anyone kiss him, it seemed to Momo. However he was not just anyone, and most importantly, oblivious to the wave of electricity that went through the swim team captain when he had asked that.

"Yes." He managed to answer, biting down his own bottom lip. Momo, then wrapped his arms around Nitori' waist, bringing him closer. Their naked torsos came in contact with a wave of desire Momo was sure Nitori had felt too, judging by how hooded his eyes were and how the boy's own arms wrapped around his neck. Momotarou looked up at his friend and then, almost shyly, delivered a few kisses on his neck, as if building up the courage to do what he meant to. "Momo… please kiss me…" Nitori murmured in a very embarrassed and needy tone. His upperclassman… wanted that. He was excited too and well… Momo could feel it on his lower belly.

The younger swimmer looked at his embarrassed roommate and the latter down at him. Their faces were inches from one another's, breaths mixing and anticipation building up until Momo finally closed the distance between their lips, joining them in a shy kiss, at first, but that changed within each second. Momo deepened the kiss and Nitori was more than willing to comply, parting his lips to make way for Momo's exploring tongue. He was sure his friend could feel how hard he was and not being disgusted by that seemed to be indicating that Momo really swung that way. That and the hardness poking Nitori's hips.

Both boys were breathless when they finally broke the kiss. Nitori had a feeling they should stop right then before things got out of their control, still his body wanted more, desperately. Momo kissed him again twice more before he finally spoke again. "Momo-kun… I think… You don't need proof anymore, do you?"

"Oh…I guess…" Momo suddenly felt very self-conscious and took his hands off Nitori, recalling why they had been doing that in the first place. There was no doubt now that he was bi. He had just gotten a hard on to making out with his roommate, his male roommate; And that felt incredible.

"I just…" Nitori moved his torso back a bit so he could be face-to-face with the other swimmer. On his head there was a wild debate on whether or not he was going to say what he wanted to say next. His mind was telling him no but his body was shouting in need. "If you wanted to go further I… it'd be ok."

Momo actually felt himself throb down there when Nitori said that. How could someone, male or female even be that cute when asking for what he was asking for? "I'd…like that."

They kissed again, with less restraint though. Nitori held on to Momo tighter than he had and even ventured on tugging on his hair just very slightly. Meanwhile, the other swimmer had his hands all over Nitori's body, letting the interest on his lower back seem childish compared to the attention he was giving his friend's butt cheeks, caressing and squeezing, specially squeezing since it made Nitori moan. 'Oh, thinking of that…' Momo thought, parting their kiss to trail love bites down the other's neck and collar bones until he finally reached the hard pink buds he'd been wanting to play with since he'd heard Ai moan the first time. Looking up, he gave a bud an experimental nip, causing Nitori to bite down his bottom lip in an attempt not to moan louder than acceptable. Momo liked that, and thus took the rosy bud into his mouth, sucking and nipping casually as his finger twisted the other nipple. The pleasure was such that Aiichiro's moans got a tad louder and the boy caught himself grinding his hips with Momo's, desperate for friction.

Momotarou was finding everything somehow strange and alluring, as if he was dreaming. He'd never done those things with a anyone at all, boy or girl, nor did he take Aiichiro for a girl when he played with his nipples, yet he was excited to see how he was sensitive there, having as experience merely a few visits to adult websites in which he'd watched mostly straight sex videos. When he bean thrusting his hips up to meet his friend's hips and actually feel how hard he'd driven the other it was that he noticed how far gone them both were already.

"Momo… Let me lay down on my back…" Nitori asked imagining that if he was in a more submissive position it would be easier for Momotarou to come in terms and actually feel confident enough to go on with whatever the hell they would end up doing. In response, the backswimmer merely nodded and carried Aiichiro to the desired position. For a while they just stayed there, unmoved. Momotarou laying between the team captain's spread legs, his weight balanced on his elbows, by each side of Nitori's waist; their eyes fixed into one another's. "What do you want to do now…?" Ai was the first to speak.

"I don't know…I've never done anything more than what we just did…" Momo admitted a tad embarrassed. Ai couldn't help but smile and cup Momo's cheeks, bringing them closer until their foreheads touched –which his underclassman found extremely cute, by the way.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want, Momo-kun…"

"I'm not doing anything I don't want." Momo assured the other, leaning down to kiss the other teen once again; only this time is was less desperate and more tende, more…daring. Their current position allowed the ginger swimmer to buck his hips in an angle that made Nitori gasp out a considerably loud moan during their kiss, causing Momo to deepen their kiss even further.

Nitori flushed hard in need, feeling Momo's clothed hardness brush against his bottom was surely a wonderful sensation, but he wanted more… he needed more. The swim team captain's arms went up wrapping around Momotrou's waist, his nails carving just very slightly at his partner's skin every time their hips met.

"Ai… can I undress you?" He asked, already pulling his body back to feel Nitori's erection through the boy's shorts. He was really hard, both were. A nod was all leave Momo needed and once he'd gotten it, the back swimmer lost little time removing Ai's shorts but a little longer fiddling with his light yellow boxers. Nitori had his hands over his face, embarrassed at how hard he'd managed to get, to think Momo was seeing that… turned him on even more. "There's a wet spot." Momo pointed out, touching it through the thin fabric, which caused Aichiro to bite down his bottom lip in pleasure. Momotarou was not blunt enough not to know what he was touching, that was the head of Nitori's length and though it felt embarrassing, it felt great nonetheless.

"Momo… you too." Nitori insisted, letting his face be seen once more. Th sight was so cute and lewd simultaneously that Momotarou would have just melted out of clothes; still, he did remove his own shorts, wearing only his red and white stripped boxers that made the bulge there seem like a delicious candy.

"I really…well, Idon't know what I should do now… I mean, do you want me to undress more, or should I undress you? I mean, there are animals that, when in heat—" Nitori shut Momo with a kiss, knowing his friend had the habit of taking too much when he got terribly nervous or excited, and both were probably the case at the moment so, if he didn't intervene, Momo would probably still be talking by sunlight.

"I have an idea…" Ai sat up just very slightly, only enough to reach his bag and remove his medicine kit, from which he pulled out a condom. It was good to carry these around just in case, he realised. At first when Rin handed him some one day he'd been mortified and unable to look at his roommate for a good deal of hours but he really owed him for that advice now.

Momo gasped, realising how their night would probably end. Of course he'd had an idea and secretly hoped for that while they made out but he never though it would actually happen.

"If you…er… don't want to go all the way it's ok…but…" Nitori had never imagined himself asking for what he was about to ask, that was just too embarrassing. But he was too hard and desperate to care. "I really…want you to…you know…"

"You want me to enter you?" Momo gasped. That sounded so hot and cute… Aiichiro was beyond this planet beautiful; It could be the heat of the moment but Momo didn't recall ever wanting someone as much as he wanted his team captain right then. "It's ok… I mean… if it's ok with you."

"Ok…then you have to wear this, ok?" Aiichiro ripped the condom's package and put it by their side for a moment while he sat up and they fixed their positions so that he and Momo sat in front of one another. The smaller swimmer breathing courage and leaned in, kissing the ginger-haired passionately as his hands travelled south, at first massaging Momo's length through the underwear's fabric but it didn't take long for him to pull it down to touch the real thing. Momo let a pleasant noise out at the feeling, no one had ever touched him there, it was so much better than doing it alone. A few more strokes and Ai slid the condom on, making sure it as put on properly.

"You have to… prepare yourself, right? Or do I do it?" Momo asked, afraid he talking too much –which he usually did- But Nitori smiled, finding all that pretty cute and considerate. He couldn't have asked for a better partner than that.

"I can do it… " He murmured laying back down on his back and reaching for his bag once again, from which he removed a small bottle of lube. Now that was something no one had given him. He'd bought it, as embarrassing as it had been at the time –But proven worth it.

The silver haired swimmer was used to fingering himself but having someone else watch was a little strange, though he thought he'd get too embarrassed to actually be able to do it, somehow he felt even hotter and it all seemed terribly erotic. He liked it, being watched. Momo wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing so the teen helped Nitori out of his underwear promptly, feeling himself twitch down there as the boy's erect cock sprung free. That sight was priceless. Nitori hard, legs wide open, pouring lube on his fingers to start preparing himself for what they were going to do.

"Hm…" The swim team captain moaned in discomfort pushing the first digit inside as his friend watched. His whole body felt hot and he did his best to get done with the preparation as soon as possible without making it hurtful.

Momo watched, mesmerized to see how lewd his friend could look and how deeply it got to him. He watched one finger go in and then another, Nitori moaned, biting his lips not to let his noises get too loud. The backswimmer began caressing the other's inner thighs while that, moving down to kiss and leave a few love bites on the smooth pale skin. It felt as if even the air around them had grown hot.

Aiichiro raised his hips to get a better angle, moaning a tad louder once he'd found his prostate, still it was best not to keep touching there if he did not want to cum too soon. When the team captain's hooded eyes found Momo once again, this one had a very sexy expression on and his hand had moved down to touch himself; now that was a sight that mae Nitori shiver. He had three fingers in now, and had had for a while, so preparation was enough, he thought, knowing it would hurt either way.

"Momo… I'm ready."He murmured, removing his fingers from himself. The words seemed o bring Momo's mind back to the world of the living, since this one bent down over Nitori almost instantly; the ginger haired kissed his friend passionate and desperately like there was no tomorrow. The hand he had previously been using to touch himself caressed Ai's cock, making the boy moan into the kiss.

"I'm going in now…" He said, widening his friend's legs a bit and angling himself with his entrance and making sure to apply a little more lube before actually begin the intrusion. The position… Just the way Nitori looked right then was enough to turn on just about anyone; horny, needy and sweaty. Soon enough Momotarou would turn him into a moaning mess. He pushed in. Nitori gasped, clawing his fingers on the other's back. It really did hurt a lot at the beginning, to the point of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Fuck… you're tight, Ai…hey?" He frowned, caressing Aiichiro's cheek and brushing away his tears with worry plain on his eyes. "Are you ok, senpai? We can stop, you know?" He offered, concerned he was doing something wrong and/or hurting his friend.

"N-no… it's ok, don't stop." I assured, nodding at Momo. Just how could Momo even call other people cute when he, himself, had such adorable expressions like that? "It hurts at the b…begging I knew… that. I just need time to adjust." Up until then, Ai had only had fingers inside, the actual thing was way different, bigger to say the least.

Momo nodded at his friend and began pushing in once again, feeling Nitori's inner muscles contracting and tightening around him. The boy took deep breaths to adjust at every inch that went in. Once Momo was fully sheathed and holding back as much as he could it was that they stopped, giving Nitori a while to adjust.

"It'S…all in.." Momo murmured in a half moan. He could feel Nitori pulsing around him, sucking him inside. Had he any less self-control, he would already be pounding the other swimmer into the mattress with all his might. However, that was Ai, that was his cute, porcelain-skinned senpai and he felt as if any hard move would break him to pieces. 'I want to break him.' He thought, looking at the sweaty silver-haired beneath him. 'I wanna make him scream.'

"Hm…move, Momo…" Nitori asked, grinding his hips up to make his point clear. It still hurt but that would not go away so soon, he was a virgin after all. When Momo obeyed, looking relieved to finally do so, he did it slowly, removing himself almost until he was only half inside and then slowly pushing it in again.

"Ai...senpai, this feels great…" Momo moaned, feeling his whole body get hot as he went in and out of his friends, feeling his inner rings of muscles tightening around him. The movements repeated themselves slowly and gathering up a little faster was not until then that Nitori actually began moaning of pleasure. In response to that, Momo began touching him again, stroking the length –already leaking pre-cum –in time with the thrusts.

"Momo-kun… t-there…again, please…Ah!" The silver-haired moaned, holding Momo's arm with one hand and having the other slid down to lay over his friend's while stroking his cock. It was hard not to let his voice out by then; Momo had found his sweet spot and was assaulting it spot-on almost in every thrust, and having his cock stroked in time with that jst made him want to explode. "F…Faster, please!"

Momo was more than happy to oblige, picking up a pace faster than the previous, which coused the room to be full of slapping noises and Nitori's moaning voice. He could have cum just from hearing that. "You're delicious…" He said, bending down to kiss Nitori. It was a sloppy; teeth clashing kiss but wonderful nonetheless. Nitori's hips had begun moving as well, trying to get even more of Momo inside him. How could Nitori even roll his hips like that? Momo could not stop imagining how it would feel to have his senpai riding him cowgirl style… that was a sight that would not leave his mind for a while, not until he accomplished it.

"F..uck..me…M…Ah!" Every trace of coherent thought or speech had already left Nitori as Momo pounded into him. It still stung but the pleasure was much more gratifying by then. He wanted more; he wanted that forever and seriously thought he would end up coming real soon. Moo had his lips on his neck, probably leaving a series of love-bites that would most certainly be visible at practice but right then he could not care less. The hand on his cock alternated between going fast and slow, which led to him mewling in pleasure and frustration. He needed to cum.

"Ai-senpai… I'm close…" Momo let the other know, receiving a moaned response that said the other was close to his climax as well. The backswimmer sped up even more, thrusting harder into his friend.

Nitori's face got red, he couldn't even breath due to how much pleasure was hitting him all at once. What first gave him away were his shaking hands. He threw his head back, mouth hanging open as he moaned Momo's name while the latter milked him dry. The thick white substance wetting both his abdomen and Momo's, along with their hands.

Nitori's orgasm was what drove Momo ove the edge as well. Only a few more thrusts into the pulsing hole and he was already spilling his seed into the condom. Once he was done, the younger buried his head on the crook of Nitori's neck. Both boys panting, sweaty and sticky of cum. They smiled, looked at one another and kissed.

"You ok?" Momo asked, once they had regained their breath again.

"Yeah…Ah…" Nitori bit his lip as Momo removed himself and then the condom, tying it and putting it aside. He didn't want to leave the bed just then. "That felt very…very good." Momo smiled at him, running a hand on the team captain's cum-covered belly.

"You came a lot." He commented, letting his fingers get even stickier with cum.

"Hey, don't touch that! I…It's dirty!" Nitori's cheeks flushed.

"C'mon… It's not dirty…" Momo smiled, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking it. Making Nitori bite down his lips.

"Momo, you're doing embarrassing things!" He flushed, hiding his face with his hands. "AH!" He moaned in surprise as he felt something wet and soft on his belly." MOMO, STOP!"

Momotarou laughed, licking Nitori's lower belly clean either way. It didn't taste particularly good or bad. It was foreign and somehow arousing, that was Nitori's cum. He had come while he fucked him in the ass. "Ok, ok I'll stop." Momo did, not wanting to make his friend get even more embarrassed.

Nitori was glad Momo stopped, not because he disliked it but being licked like that would probably get him hard again and he couldn't go another round, not just then –It was his first time after all. Momo pulled him closer, hugging him by the back and planting a series of kissed on his neck.

"I'm… you know, really happy this happened." Momo began.

"Yes… me too."

"Do you think we could do it again some other time? I mean… I would never had started questioning my sexuality if it was not or you and all…"

"Rea… Are you serious Momo-kun?" Nitori tilted his head to look at Momo, who was blushing as much as he was. His face just said everything. Nitori smiled. "I'd like that… Doing it with you again sometime. I mean, as long as it's you, I'll want it I guess."

They smiled and kissed again.

The swimmers were not sure about how they felt just yet, not enough to put in words. Still, the way they had been looking at one another and the actions that had led them to that moment in particular made it impossible for them to remain as 'just friends'. That was a beginning of something that had been there all along, however new.

They fell asleep smiling, buried in one another's arms.


End file.
